The present invention relates to the field of soft wall curtain cleaners. So-called “soft wall curtains” are comprised of a plurality of plastic strips which hang down from an overhead support. Each strip is usually about 8-12″ wide, and the strips typically overlap. Most typically, each strip is a strip of clear plastic.
Exemplary soft wall curtain cleaners comprise an elongated handle with a cleaning fixture mounted on the end of the handle. The cleaning fixture is often generally U-shaped, comprising a first leg which extends laterally from the end of the handle to its juncture with a base leg which extends laterally away from the first leg to its juncture with an arrangement of two spaced arms which extend parallel to the first leg for a distance of 8-12″ over and past the end of the handle. A cleaning pad or cloth is fitted over each of the two spaced arms. There is space between the two arms that a plastic curtain strip slips easily between the two arms. The cleaner is then oriented at an angle such that as one pulls the handle downwardly, both sides of the plastic strip are engaged by the cleaning cloth on the two spaced cleaner support arms.
In another variation, the cleaning fixture includes a leg which simply extends straight out of the end of the elongated handle and is formed into two spaced cleaner support arms which extend laterally from the outwardly extending arm. Such a cleaner and its manner of use is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,601.